


D And D: Beyond The Horizon

by TeslaTheSmartWolf



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Funny, M/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeslaTheSmartWolf/pseuds/TeslaTheSmartWolf
Summary: Join Tesla, an Anthro Canine from the village of Tinyton with a big heart, big dreams and a big smile, as he travels to the bustling city of Mythrilia, in order to start his own Adventurers Guild. Along the way, he'll meet friends of all shapes and sizes, face off against all manner of enemies, and even, possibly, rise as the greatest hero the world has ever seen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Saying Goodbye.

As the sun rose and shone through the window, Tesla Nightfang leapt from his bed and cheered. Today was the day he set out to make his dream come true; Start his own Adventurers Guild in Mythrilia. The first thing he needed to do, however, was get dressed. In his excitement, he almost ran out of his room completely naked.  
Pulling a pair of boxer shorts on his fur-covered body, the Anthro-Canine then slipped on his linen shirt, followed by his leather armour leggings and tunic. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he grinned. He was 25, 5 foot 8 tall and well toned, with grey fur, yellow eyes and a mischeivous grin. He had rather large ears, more akin to a fox than a canine, but other than that, he was a full-blooded, and rather handsome, canine.  
"Not bad. I'll look much cooler once I've got some decent equipment." He thought to himself. His packpack and satchel were already packed, and after putting them on, he grabbed his weapon belt, slipped his sword, a fairly basic shortsword, into the sheath, and headed downstairs to say goodbye to his parents.

"Morning guys!" Tesla said as he descended the stairs.  
"Morning Tesla!" Tesla's father, Ryan Nightfang, replied, giving him a hug.  
"Morning sweetie! Ready to start your big adventure?" Added his mother, Sierra Nightfang, who was washing dishes in the kitchen.  
"Yep! I'm all packed and ready to go!" Tesla replied.  
"That's my boy~" Ryan sniffed, starting to tear up.  
"Don't worry about me~ I'm gonna make you guys proud!" Tesla grinned, trying to fight back tears.  
"It's our job to worry about you~" Sierra smiled, joining the hug.  
"I promise I'll write to you, and I'll make sure to visit every so often." Tesla told them, trying to break free of the deathgrip his parents had him in.  
"Oh yes. We also got you a going away gift." Sierra said, pulling a pouch of money out of her apron.  
"Thanks!" Tesla grinned, taking it and attaching it to his belt.  
"It's 50 silver pieces. Use it wisely, don't waste it on... Ahem... Wine and Women." Sierra added, making Tesla blush.  
"That's not gonna happen, honey~" Ryan smirked. "You know Tesla doesn't like wine~"  
"Hehe~ Thanks guys. I'm gonna miss you~" Tesla sniffed, hugging his parents one last time, before heading out the door.  
"Bye Tesla! Good luck!" Ryan called after him.  
"Stay safe! Have fun!" Sierra added.  
"I will! See ya!" Tesla yelled back, before heading off through his home village of Tinyton.

It didn't take long to reach the outskirts of Tinyton. It was only a small village after all. Tesla stood for a few moments at the gate, looking out into the wild. It was calling to him. Adventure awaited, and he wasn't going to keep it waiting.


	2. The Adventure Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go! ^w^

The area around Tinyton was, in all honesty, beautiful. The rolling hills and fields were littered with small houses that sheltered farmers, and stood watch over rows of various crops.

As Tesla made his way towards the next settlement, the trading settlement of Forests' Keep, which was around a days walk from Tinyton, a voice stopped him in his tracks.  
"Tesla!!!" It said. Tesla looked around to try and find the source of the voice, and saw a farmer waving at him. It was Cedric Ironpaw, a good friend of Tesla's father, and a skilled warrior who taught Tesla some combat techniques.  
"Morning Cedric!" Tesla replied as he made his way over to the male Ratfolk.  
"Today the day you're headin' out then?" Cedric asked him, leaning on his pitchfork and tilting his straw hat back.  
"Yup! You keep everyone safe until I come home~" Tesla smirked, shaking Cedrics hand.  
"I still remember when you were just a wee scrawny lad. Now look at ya. A handsome, strong warrior, ready to take on the world." Cedric grinned.  
"Hehe~ Thanks sir." Tesla replied.  
"I won't keep ya long, I can tell you're itchin' to get adventuring. You're just like your pa. Always wanting to get moving. I was hopin' you could drop somethin' off to Roxy when you get to Forests Keep. She works over there and my wife wanted to give her a dagger she made. If it's too much trouble I s'pose I could make my way there..." Cedric told him.  
"It's not too much trouble at all!" Tesla interrupted. Tesla had always liked Roxy. The two grew up together, and they were inseperable until Roxy had to leave Tinyton to get a job to help pay for her tuition. Tesla had offered to pay for her, but she was too proud to accept money from him.  
"Bless ya boy. Here." Cedric smiled, handing Tesla a rather ornate looking dagger. It was about 2 feet long, with a black leather handle making up half a foot of that total. The blade was shaped almost like a flame, and in the pommel was a perfectly cut ruby. Overall it was a beautiful blade. Tesla put it in his satchel and fastened it back up.  
"Thanks Tesla. Good luck on your adventures!" Cedric smiled.  
"Don't mention it! See ya around!" Tesla replied, waving as he headed off down the pathway that stretched from Tinyton to Forests Keep.

###############

After a few hours of walking along the vast fields and hills, Forests Keep finally came into view.  
"Almost there..." Tesla thought to himself, carrying on along the path.  
Another hour later, he was stood at the gate, the sun just starting to set, painting the sky a vivid orange. Tesla stared at the sunset for a moment, his mind racing with thoughts of adventures he was yet to have.

Heading through the gates, Teslas' first port of call was to get a room for the night. Looking around for an inn, he spied the perfect place; A homely little place called 'The Comfy Bed'. A smile spread across Teslas face as he walked over and pushed the door. A small bell hung above the doorframe signalled his entrance.  
A male orc was sat at the desk, and he looked very old and wise. His green skin was covered in scars, and he looked at Tesla with a smile.  
"Welcome to the Comfy Bed!" He bellowed, his voice loud and powerful.  
"Hello! Can I get a room for the night?" Tesla enquired, approaching the desk.  
"Certainly sir! That'll be 5 copper pieces." The orc replied, fiddling with room keys until one came loose. Tesla handed him a silver piece and took the key.  
"Keep the change sir." Tesla smiled.  
"Bless you sir! Roxy!!!" He bellowed.  
"What now, Gray?!" Came a voice from the room behind him.  
"We have a guest! Please show him to his room!" Gray replied.  
"Coming!" The voice added, and a very familiar looking ratfolk came in. She was just under 5 feet tall, with beautiful black fur, a white belly and chest, and piercing yellow eyes. She was wearing leather leggings, a bikini chestplate and a bards hat with a red feather in it.  
"R-roxy? Is that you?" Tesla gasped.  
"Oh my goodness... Tesla?!" Roxy smiled, and ran to him, hugging him tightly.  
"It's been years! How have ya been?" Tesla asked her, hugging back.  
"Well... I..." She began, when Gray coughed. Roxy looked saddened but nodded at him.  
"Let's get you to your room first. Follow me please~" She smiled.  
"Take the rest of the evening off, Roxy, I'll take over for tonight~" Gray told her as she lead Tesla through to his room.  
"Thank you sir~" Roxy smiled.

"Here we go. Room 2." Roxy said, twisting the key in the lock and opening the door. Inside was a cosy room, about 8 feet by 8 feet. In the room was a very comfy looking bed, an armchair, a bookshelf loaded with books and scrolls on hundreds of subjects, and a doorway, which presumably lead to the bathroom. Tesla grinned, threw his backpack and satchels on the ground and leapt on the bed.  
"Ahhhh~" He sighed, his joints aching from the walk.  
"Shall I let you get settled and come back in a while?" Roxy asked him.  
"Of course not! Stay with me!" Tesla grinned.  
"Okay~" Roxy smiled, and closed the door behind them, before sitting in the armchair.


	3. Catching Up~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3!
> 
> Warnings:  
> Graphic Sexual Content

"So..." Tesla asked, sitting crosslegged on the bed. "What have ya been up to?"  
"Not much... I got a job here thanks to Gray, and I've pretty much spent my time organising the inn. How are your folks back in Tinyton?" Roxy explained.  
"Great! Sad that I'm gone, but they're happy I'm doing what I was born to do; Adventure!" Tesla cheered, making Roxy giggle.  
"You always wanted to go on a big adventure. I'm glad you finally could." She smiled, scratching her tail.  
"Ohh! I've got something for ya!" Tesla realised, grabbing the dagger from his satchel.  
"What's that?"  
"Your mother made it for ya. I bumped into Cedric on my way out and he said you were working in Forests Keep." Tesla replied, handing it to her.  
"Ohhh wow~ It's beautiful. I don't know how I could repay you, Tesla." Roxy sighed.  
"Repay me? Please! We're best friends, Roxy! I consider it payment to get to see you again!" He grinned.  
"Ohhh... You always were such a kind, considerate boy~" Roxy replied, thinking for a moment. "There's something I've wanted to do since the moment I met you, Tesla..."

"Oh? What's that?" Tesla asked, tilting his head.  
Roxy quickly moved closer, and pressed her lips against his, kissing him lovingly. Teslas' eyes opened wide in surprise, but they soon closed again as he kissed her back.  
After a few moments, Roxy sat back, both of them blushing madly.  
"I... You... That..." Tesla stammered, totally oblivious that she felt that way about him. Roxy giggled and looked down.  
"Seeing you again has brought back all the feelings I felt for you Tesla. You're kind, handsome, smart, brave, funny and... Just such a nice guy~" She told him.  
"I... I've felt the same way about you~ When you left Tinyton, I was devastated. One of the main reasons I wanted to leave was to come find you~" Tesla smiled.  
"If you'll have me... I'd love to be your girlfriend~<3" Roxy blushed, smiling at him.  
"I... I'd be honoured~" He grinned, tearing up.  
"Oh Tesla~" Roxy smiled, rushing over and hugging him tightly.

The two old friends sat there hugging, until Roxy gasped and grinned at Tesla.  
"Do you... Want to introduce me to your little friend~?" She purred.  
"My... Little friend?" Tesla replied, looking confused.  
"Hehe~ This~" She grinned, grabbing the bulge that had formed in Teslas' leggings.  
"Ohhhh.... Ahhhh~" He moaned.  
"Wow~ I never imagined you'd be so well endowed~" Roxy smirked, letting it go and standing up. She took her hat off, letting her gorgeous silver hair cascade down, before taking her chestplate and skirt off, leaving her completely naked. Her big, round breasts, soft, silky fur, curvaceous hips and thighs, round, soft butt and tight, pink pussy were enough to drive any male crazy. All Tesla wanted to do was grab her and kiss her all over, but the nerves and surprise were completely paralyzing him.  
"What do ya think~?" Roxy asked him.  
"You're... Like a goddess~ But... I... I can't move..." Tesla gulped, tearing up in frustration and embaressment.  
Roxy laughed loudly and smiled.  
"Oh sweetie~ It's just nerves~ Am I... Am I your first?" She asked. Tesla replied with a nod.  
"I'm very surprised~ But I'm also glad~ I always wanted to be your first, Tesla. Until you feel more confident, I'll make sure you don't miss out~" She grinned lewdly, gently taking his hand and kissing it.  
"Ohhh... Th-thank you Roxy~<3" He gasped, still overwhelmed.

Roxy slowly pressed Teslas' hand against her shoulder, before sliding it down to her breasts, massaging them with his fingers.  
"How does that feel~?" Roxy grinned.  
"So good~ Can I... C-can I get undressed before we carry on? I... don't wanna make a mess on my clothes~" He chuckled nervously.  
"I'll do it for you~ Just relax. I'm gonna make sure your first time is one to remember~" She giggled, and began removing his clothes. 

First, his tunic came off, revealing his toned chest and smooth fur. Roxy blushed madly and almost started drooling over him, but managed to keep it together as she removed his leggings, and finally, his boxers, letting his hard 7 inch canine member free. The lack of a knot at the base was the only thing different from a dogs penis. Roxy wanted to ride it, from the tip to the sheathe, but she told herself not to.  
"My goodness, Tesla. You certainly have grown up~" Roxy giggled, biting her lip seductively.  
"Th-thank you~<3" Tesla gulped, his dick throbbing in excitement,  
"My pleasure~" Roxy winked, before continuing to massage her breasts with Teslas hands.  
"Mmmm~" Tesla grinned, loving how his day had turned out.  
"Let's continue the tour~" Roxy smirked, licking her lips as she slid his hands down to her hips and let go. Tesla managed to take control of his body, and started rubbing her hips and buttcheeks.  
"Ohhh Tesla~ Feeling more confident now~?" Roxy giggled.  
"Yep~" He smirked.  
"If you feel up to it, you can spank me~<3" Roxy said, practically begging for it.  
That was all the motivation Tesla needed. He sat up, and grabbed Roxy round the waist, making her squeak in surprise and joy. He put her on all fours, and she looked back at him, wiggling her butt and licking her lips. Then... She started trembling.  
"Oh god. Are you okay Roxy? I didn't hurt you did I?" Tesla gulped, fearing he'd injured her.  
"N-no... I just... I've been praying for this day for so long... I thought I'd never get to be with you... Now that it's finally happening... Part of me is dreading that it might be a dream..." She shuddered. Tesla responded with a soft but firm slap on her round butt, making her squeak and look back at him. He grinned and winked.  
"It's not a dream~ This is real~<3" He said to her, giving her another firm slap, on both cheeks this time.  
"Ohhh god... Harder~<3" She gasped.  
Tesla slapped her again, making an even more gorgeous noise as he increased the force.  
"Ohhh yesss~" She moaned, drooling in pleasure.

Tesla kept spanking the lewd rat, until she span around and leapt at him, pinning him to the bed. Her eyes were locked on his, and her hands were on his chest.  
"Tell me Tesla... Have you ever had a blowjob?" She purred.  
"I don't think so..." He replied, watching her intently.

"Well~ That changes today~" She winked, sliding down his body until she was between his legs. She put her hands on his thighs, and moved her head so her face was inches from Teslas cock. He could feel her hot breath on his exposed member, the warmth making it pulse and throb. Roxy moved forwards, nuzzling his dick, letting it slide across her cheek and her lips, before planting a kiss on the tip, making him gasp. She then proceeded to lick his balls, first the left one, then the right one. Her tongue caressed and teased him, making him grip the bed in anticipation.  
"Ohhh god Roxy~ I don't know how much more I can take~" He begged.  
"I'm intending on going all night with you~" She grinned, wrapping her lips around his tip and sucking as hard as she could.  
"Ohhh fuck!!!" Tesla yelped as he climaxed, the sudden spurt of cum making Roxys' eyes open wide in surprise, then dreamily flutter closed as she took a full load from Tesla, the warm, sweet, gooey liquid flowing into her mouth.  
When she was certain Tesla had finished cumming, Roxy pulled away and grinned at him.  
"It'th thooo tathty~" She managed to say with her mouthful, before swallowing every drop.  
"God~ That was incredible~" Tesla panted.  
"Oh you have no idea, Tesla~ I'm not even close to finished with you~" She grinned, licking her lips.  
"Neither am I~" Tesla winked, his dick still rock hard.  
"Good~ Hehe~" Roxy smiled, grabbing Teslas cock and pumping it, the tip resting on her tongue.  
"Ohhh yesss~" Tesla purred, laying back and moaning.  
"Mmmm~ Your dick is incredible~ I bet everyone wanted it~<3" Roxy giggled, still pumping and licking it.  
"Nope... You're the first to even think of me that way. Ahhhh~" Tesla moaned.  
"Hehe~ No matter~ I'm honoured to be able to pleasure you~<3" She giggled, jerking it harder.

"Ohh yesss~ I'm getting close again~" Tesla groaned.  
"Mmmmm~ Gimme it all~<3" Roxy growled seductively, sucking on it like it was a straw.  
"Fuck~ Roxy~<3" Tesla purred as he climaxed again.  
Roxy swallowed it as quick as it entered her mouth, clearly addicted to Teslas cum. When she swallowed the last of it, she licked her lips and smiled.  
"Had enough~?" Tesla grinned.  
"I could never have enough~ It's like nectar~<3 But maybe now you can try some~" She smiled, laying back with her legs spread. Tesla moved between her legs and gave her thighs a lick, making her shudder in pleasure. Then, as he got a lick of her pussy, something in him snapped. The part that was holding him back gave in, and he was now a slave to his instincts. He grabbed her by the hips and lifted her, upside down, towards his head.  
"Whoa Tesla~ What's gotten into you~?" Roxy gasped, surprised by his sudden change in demeanor.  
Tesla didn't answer, he simply lifted her to his face, and plunged his tongue into her pussy, his lips massaging her skin as he did so.  
"Ohhh my fucking fuck!!!" Roxy squealed in delight, her body going limp as Tesla ravaged her slit. His arms held her around her waist, making sure she didn't fall while he slurped at her pussy.  
"Tesla~ You... Oh god... I can't... I'm gonna... Ahhhh! Ahhhhhh~!!!" She screamed, her walls contracting around the canines tongue as she had her first climax. Tesla didn't stop at all. He swallowed the fluids she released and carried on, totally focused on pleasuring her as much as he could.  
While she hung there, being tonguefucked by her best friend, she felt something against her neck. It was Teslas' throbbing dick. Turning as best she could, she gave it a kiss, making Tesla gasp and stop for a moment. Looking down as Roxys' grinning face, he grinned back, and laid down on top of her, before continuing to plunge his tongue in and out of her.  
The new position allowed Roxy to suck him off while he tongued her, which she did with gusto.  
"Mmmmmm~" She moaned around his cock.  
"Mmmmmph~" He moaned into her pussy, and before long, they both erupted into each others mouths.  
"Gahhhh~<3" Roxy purred, swallowing another load of Teslas' juices.  
"Mmmm~" Tesla grinned as he gulped Roxys' fluids.  
After a few moments of panting, Roxy rolled over and got on top of Tesla, staring down at him as she straddled his crotch. Tesla stared back up at her, his heart racing.  
"Time for the big finale~<3" Roxy giggled, expertly using her tail to line Tesla's dick up with her thoroughly lubed up pussy. When she got it lined up just right, she dropped, taking the entire 7 inch dick inside her.  
"Fuuuuuck~<3" Tesla gasped, his hands going to her ass.  
"Oh my god... It's soooo good~<3" Roxy panted dreamily, barely able to move now.  
"You okay~?" Tesla grinned.  
"Yeah... I just... Can't... My body... Can you..." She murred.  
"Hehe~ Certainly~" He replied, pulling her face to his and french kissing her as he started thrusting.  
"Mmmmmmph!!!" She cried out, her desperate moans blocked by the canines mouth. Her breasts were pushed against his chest and she could do nothing but hold on as he bounced her up and down his length. The room was filled with the smell of sweat, the sound of lewd slapping and suction, and the heat of their bodies. Roxy broke the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder, trying not to cry from joy, excitement and embaressment.  
"God.... Tesla... You've ruined me~ I can't even move..." She giggled, her grip on his body, and reality, loosening under his rapid thrusting.  
"Don't worry... I'm never letting you go again~" Tesla whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.  
"Ohhh Tesla.... Finish me~<3 Fill me with your love~<3" She begged.  
"You got it~<3" He grinned, thrusting even faster, making Roxys' breasts jiggle as he pounded her.  
"Ohhh Tesla~ You stud~ Fuck~ Ahhhh~ Yesssss~<3" Roxy cried out, her limp body bouncing harder and faster.  
"Here it comes~!" Tesla gasped, slamming in so hard his sheath slipped into Roxys' pussy. Her walls clenched around him as they both climaxed, their screams of pleasure mixing like the fluids inside them. 

After a few minutes of panting, Roxy kissed Tesla and smiled dreamily.  
"I'm... So glad we found each other again... I... I love you Tesla~" She purred.  
"I love you too, Roxy~ You're my one and only~" Tesla replied. "Can I... Can we sleep with your sheath in my pussy~?" Roxy asked, blushing. "Hehe~ Sure~<3" Tesla replied. He gently moved Roxy and slid his still hard cock, and his sheath, into her pussy, making her squeak in happiness. "Ahhh~ Hehe~ Night Tesla~" She grinned, drifting off. "Night Roxy~" Tesla replied, his arms around her as he fell asleep too.


	4. Hero Of Forests Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4 everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last one, theres gonna be loooooads more lewdness to cum~ X3

The next morning, Tesla opened his eyes to find Roxy was gone. He was about to panic when he heard her singing in the shower. Her voice was beautiful, and it made Teslas' heart race.  
"God... She's perfect~" He said to himself, climbing out of bed and making his way quietly into the bathroom. Roxy was still singing while washing her gorgeous hair, and luckily she was facing away. Tesla grinned and moved over to the shower, and tapped on the glass.  
"Eeep!" Roxy gasped, but as soon as she saw it was Tesla, she smiled mischeivously. She put both hands on her buttcheeks and spread them as she bent over, pressing her pussy and tailhole against the glass, giving Tesla a great view.  
"You're such a tease, Roxy~" He smirked, watching as she giggled. The show had started to pull Teslas dick out of its sheath, and he started stroking it up and down while watching Roxy.  
"Awww... No fair~" Roxy groaned, making a puppy face as she stared at Teslas' member.

"If you want it, you better let me in~<3" Tesla grinned.  
"Okay sweetie~" She grinned, turning off the water and opening the door. Tesla stepped in and she closed the door again.  
"Thats better~" Tesla giggled, slapping the sexy rodents butt, which made her moan lewdly.  
"Mmmm~ Do you wanna try out my tailhole~?" She asked, giving him her best bedroom eyes.  
"I'd love to~<3" Tesla smirked, prodding her tailhole with his tip.

"Mmm~ Go on Tesla~ As much as I want to never leave this room again, I have a job to do and you need to get supplies for your journey~" Roxy gasped.  
"I know..." He sulked, pushing in a little deeper. "One more load?" He asked, giving his best puppy eyes.  
"Hehe~ Go on then~" Roxy giggled, making a kissy face.  
"Yay~!" Tesla cheered, making her laugh, before he grabbed her hips and pushed in.

"Ohhh god~<3" Roxy moaned, her tongue hanging out of her barely open mouth. "Tesla your cock... It's like an aphrodisiac~ Hurry up and cum in me or I'll never get my debts paid off..."  
"Hehe~ Okay~<3" Tesla replied, going as fast as he could.  
"Ohhhh fuck~! Yes~<3 Aahhhhhh~<3" Roxy squealed in joy. At the pace Tesla was going at, it didn't take long for both of them to climax.  
When they finished, they had a wash, got dressed and headed down to the front desk.

"Morning you two!" Gray said as they walked in. "Sleep well?"  
"Very much so~" Tesla grinned, holding Roxys' hand.  
"Hehe~ I'm glad you two finally found each other again. Hardly a day went by that Roxy didn't mention you, Tesla." Gray continued.  
Roxys' face turned red.  
"Hehe~ Well, I'm with her now, so she can stop mentioning me all the time~ Unless she wants to tell everyone how great I am~" Tesla smirked.  
"Shut up you~" Roxy grinned, nudging him.  
"Now then. I'm gonna go explore the town, I'm sure you have work to do, Roxy. I'll see you later on~" Tesla said, kissing her hand.  
"Stay safe... You handsome doofus~" Roxy giggled, kissing him on the lips.  
"Bye baby~ See ya Gray!" Tesla nodded to the orc.  
"See ya around Tesla!" He replied, and Tesla walked outside, the morning sun bright and welcoming.

Forests Keep wasn't a bustling city, but a fair number of people lived and worked here. Opposite the inn was a tavern, named the "Barrel 'O' Beer". Either side of it were houses, and to the left was the entrance gate. To the right, the town stretched in 3 directions, to the north was the shopping district, at least, Tesla assumed it was, by the colourful shop signs dotted along the buildings. To the east and west were more houses, and along each of these streets were more roads stretching off. Tesla looked up and down each road, stood at the centre of the crossroads, when a horse behind him made him jump.  
"Whoops! Sorry!" Tesla said to the human at the helm of the wagon as he stood aside. He had a big grey beard, and a bald head.  
"No worries. You new in town?" He replied, tilting his hat back.  
"Yeah. If you could give me a little info on shops and things I'd appreciate it." Tesla asked.  
"Sure! Hop on up, I'll give ya a tour!" Came the reply. "The name's Erik." He added, holding a hand out to help Tesla up.  
"I'm Tesla. Nice to meet ya Erik!" Tesla smiled, sitting beside the human.  
"Likewise!" He smirked, urging the horse onwards. The mare gave a snort, then plodded along, its head bobbing as she went.  
"Okay. Here you've got Arkays' magic shop, then the cafe. Next to that is the weapon shop, which is run by Drake. Then theres the blacksmith, the police station, another cafe and my armour store is on the end, just before the hospital. Down the west street you've got a few empty stores waiting for new businesses to fill them, and at the far end of the east street is the... ahem... Lusty Lizard. Its an... adult shop run by two of, honestly, the best warriors I've ever met, Kiera and Alex. They're friendly as heck." Erik explained.  
"Hehe~ Thanks Erik! You've been a real help. Here, have this for your troubles." Tesla smiled, handing him a silver coin.  
"Don't bother with that. I'm happy to help!" Erik smiled.  
"Thanks again!" Tesla put the coin away, jumped down from the wagon and watched Erik steer it into the side road next to his shop.  
"Hmm... Now what?" Tesla said to himself. 

As if by chance, something to do made itself known. A scream from nearby shocked Tesla out of his thoughts, and as he looked around to see what was happening, he saw a cloaked figure running away clutching a bag of money.  
"Oh no you don't..." Tesla growled, sprinting along the road after them. Drake was at the door of his shop waving a walking cane and yelling, while a female rabbitfolk who the thief had knocked aside was unconscious on the ground. Tesla left the small crowd that had gathered deal with them, while he went after the thief.

Being extremely agile, he soon caught up to the creature, and tackled it to the ground.  
"Gahhh!" He yelled as Tesla winded him.  
"You're not gonna get away with this!" Tesla growled, clambering to his feet.  
"You insignificant little cur!" The feline hissed as he got back up.

"Give up and you might get an easy sentence." Tesla replied, trying to reason with him.  
"I wonder what the sentence is... For murder!!" The feline yelled, whipping a dagger out from under his cloak and dragging it across Teslas' Face. Luckily it wasn't a direct hit, and it merely cut his cheek.  
"You motherfucker!" Tesla snarled, a red mist descending over him.  
"Hyaah!" The feline growled, swinging again. Tesla blocked it this time and swung a punch aimed at the assailants head, which he deftly sidestepped. Tesla knew he would do something like that, and responded by bring his elbow back, directly into the felines neck. It wasn't a kill shot, but it certainly gave him something to think about.  
Blood was now seeping from the wound on Teslas' Face, and it was painting his fur red. The feline didn't give up, swinging wildly with the dagger, but Tesla was just as fast as him, now able to dodge his attacks. All he needed was one opening and he could finish this. But with the felines slashes getting closer, he might not have much time before one of the slashes hits somewhere vital. 

Then, Tesla saw his oppurtunity. The feline swung a little too hard, and overbalanced slightly. Tesla leapt forwards, uppercutting the dagger out of his hand, before slamming a fist down into his elbow. Recoiling in pain, the feline was now an easy target. Two swift punches to the gut caused him to double over, which Tesla followed up with a powerful gulley kick to the shoulder, knocking the feline onto the ground. Snarling in anger, he was about to reach for something in his cloak, and Tesla reacted by catching the dagger and hurling it, hitting the feline in the throat. He was dead before his head hit the ground, blood pouring from his neck. Tesla stood panting for a few moments, before walking over and checking what the feline was reaching for. It was a small, cylindrical canister, with a button on the top. Written down the side were the words 'Black Powder Bomb. Handle With Caution.'

Tesla breathed a sigh of relief, and brushed the blood from his face. Two fully armed soldiers rushed over, swords at the ready, and as soon as they saw the bomb, they gasped.

"Fuck." The first soldier, a male lizard, remarked.  
"This guy is a hero." The second soldier, a female faun, added, looking at Tesla.  
"What's ya name, son?" The lizard asked him.  
"Tesla. Hahhh... Hah... Tesla Nightfang." Tesla panted.  
"Well done Tesla. Go down to the hospital and get that wound checked out, we'll deal with this guy." The faun smiled.  
A crowd had gathered while they were talking, and as soon as Tesla started to make his way towards the hospital, a mighty cheer went up.

"Three cheers for Tesla, the hero of Forests Keep!" A male dragon yelled.   
"Hip hip HOORAY, hip hip HOORAY, hip hip HOORAY!" The crowd cheered, and within a few seconds, they had surrounded the wolf, hoisted him up on their shoulders, and were carrying him to the hospital, cheering and laughing all the way.  
"Hehe~ I could get used to being a hero~" Tesla thought to himself.


	5. A Good Old Fashioned Knees Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! OwO

Having climbed down from the crowd, Tesla walked into the hospital and straight up to the desk, behind which was sat a female Panther.

She looked up at him and gasped.  
"Ummm... Are you okay sir?" She asked, focusing on the cut on his face.  
"Yeah I'm fine. But I'd rather be safe than sorry with this wound, so could you get someone to take a look at it?" Tesla replied.

"Certainly." She replied. "Elixia! Can you come here?!" She called out.  
"Coming~!" Came the reply, and a very attractive young anthro cow came in. She was wearing a nurses uniform, complete with an adorable hat with a little red cross on it. Tesla blushed and immediately tried to suppress his lust, at least until he saw Roxy next~.  
"Hello sir~ I'm Elixia!" She smiled, leading him through to her office.  
"I'm Tesla." Tesla replied, desperately trying not to do anything he would regret. Elixia sat him down and had a look at the wound on Tesla's face. She thought for a moment, and immediately took a needle and thread, and some wound cleaning fluid from her desk.  
"This will probably sting. Brace yourself." She smirked. Tesla closed his eyes and focused, and Elixia sprayed the wound. Immediately, pain surged through Tesla. He gritted his teeth, and Elixia, like a true surgeon, sewed his wound up in a matter of seconds.   
"There~" She grinned.


End file.
